Benutzer Diskussion:Soundtrek/Archiv 2009
' Herzlich Willkommen in meinem Diskussionsarchiv von 2009. Hier gehts zu meiner aktuellen Diskussionsseite. -- 11:57, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Abzeichen 29. Jahrhundert Hallo. Wo sind denn die Abzeichen für das 29. Jahrhundert her? Sind die denn canonisch?--Tobi72 18:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Ich dachte, dass sie canon wären, sind sie sber nicht!--Soundtrek 14:48, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt sind ja die besseren Abzeichen da.--Soundtrek 19:03, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Links auf deiner Benutzerseite Nur ein Tipp: Die Links zu VOY auf deiner Benutzerseite funktionieren nicht. Will dir aber nicht hinenpfuschen.--Tobi72 18:32, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Habe die Links verbessert.--Soundtrek 18:37, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Kein Problem... Aber einfach VOY würde auch funktionieren.--Tobi72 18:39, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sternenflotenränge Mal eine (vielleicht) ganz dumme Frage: Ist es Absicht, dass Du bei Sternenflottenränge immer auch Änderungen vornimmst, die so schlicht Unfug sind, z.B. USS ''Voyager' auf Lieutenant zu verlinken?--Bravomike 12:56, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Nein das ist keine Absicht. Mein Computer hat Mist gebaut und dieser Unfug ist zustande gekommen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Danke für den Hinweis. Habe ich vielleicht noch irgenwelche schwachsinnigen Änderungen durchgeführt? Werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen.--Soundtrek 15:57, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hatte mir schon gedacht, dass das eigentlich keine gute Absicht sein konnte.--Bravomike 17:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Ich hatte Probleme mit dem grafischen Editor.--Soundtrek 09:59, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo! Wenn Du eine Kategorie setzen willst, die es im Moment noch nicht gibt, dann musst Du ihre Einführung erst vorschlagen, normalerweise hier. Allerdings solltest Du bedenken, dass eine unserer Mindestanforderungen ist, dass eine Kategorie mindestens 10 Einträge hat, deswegen weis ich nicht, wie viel Aussichten auf Erfolg der Vorschlag einer Kategorie für Filmkomponisten hätte (die im Übrigen im Singular, also „Kategorie:Filmkomponist“, benannt sein müsste).--Bravomike 12:14, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das war ein dummer Fehler von mir. Jedenfalls vielen Dank für den Hinweis und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Star Trek Komponist einen Artikel bekommt, sodass diese Kategorie nützlich wäre!--Soundtrek 12:38, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bald werde ich diese Kategorie vorschlagen können. 16:10, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bearbeitungsfehler Irgendwie ist bei Dir der Wurm drin, bei jeder Bearbeitung bringt es zum Beispiel alle Listen komplett durcheinander. Nutzt Du noch den Graphischen Editor? Wenn ja, könntest Du bitte darauf verzichten?--Bravomike 16:26, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das tut mir leid. Ich verzichte schon so oft, wie es möglich ist auf den Editor, aber wenn das so ist, dann werde ich ihn bei mir komplett abstellen.-- 16:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke mir jedenfalls, dass es an dem Editor liegt. Dir passiert nämlich regelmäßig so was.--Bravomike 16:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist ja echt blöd!!!Jedenfalls habe ich den graphischen Editor abgestellt. Kannst du mir sagen, ob das nur bei mir oder auch bei anderen Benutzern so war?-- 16:38, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du bist auf jeden Fall der einzige Benutzer, bei dem es regelmäßig zu solchen seltsamen Änderungen kommt, und ich weiß von keinem anderen Benutzer, dass er den Editor benutzt. Versuch doch mal ein wenig so zu arbeiten, mal sehen, was passiert. Danke--Bravomike 17:54, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bilder MA/en Hi, zu Bildern aus der MA/en mal ein paar Infos (Benutzer:Bravomike hat da mal ne praktische Infoseite erstellt, ist also nicht von mir): -- 13:51, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :HenK hat auch gleich die Beschreibungen angelegt: hier und hier--Bravomike 14:56, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Infos. Das nächste Mal werde ich dann die Bildbeschreibungen selbst machen. -- :War mir auch schon bei den ganzen Dienstgradabzeichen aus der MA/en aufgefallen, aber da hatte ich sie selbst angelegt.--Bravomike 18:26, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo noch mal. Danke, dass Du hier versucht hast, die Bildbeschreibung anzulegen. Allerdings sind mir drei Dinge aufgefallen: #Das Wichtigste daran ist die Quelle! Die bitte immer angeben! #Als Lizenz für Screencaps bitte benutzen! #Als Kategorie nur eine der Bilderkategorien (die beginnen alle mit „Bild“). :Danke dafür!--Bravomike 09:56, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Das nächste mal werde ich darauf achten.-- 10:14, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Du musst die jeweilige Kategorie für die Episode oder den Film nicht manuell eintragen. Die Quellenvorlage macht das automatisch. Du '''musst aber' eben immer die jeweilige Quelle mit der entsprechenden Vorlage ( , , , , , , , ) angeben!--Bravomike 17:25, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Shelby (Commander) Hallo, Shelby wird zum Commander befördert, siehe dazu die Diskussion unter Diskussion:Shelby (Commander)#Rang. Ich habe Deine Verschiebung deswegen wieder rückgängig gemacht.--Bravomike 10:12, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :In Ordnung-- 11:56, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re:Rangabzeichen Ich weiß die Gallerie sah schrecklich und ungeordnet aus, ein bisschen Ordnung muss ja sein und ich mag es nicht wenn die Optik nicht stimmt. --Klossi 19:35, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek) Hi, ich denke da du sie vorgeschlagen hast, hast du den Vorzug sie einzurichten. Die Abstimmungszeit is rum. -- 11:48, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar. Hab ich gesehen. :) -- 12:26, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bilder (MA/en) --Bravomike 06:53, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Uniform Mußte leider die letzten Tage arbeiten und hatte keine Zeit für den Artikel aber morgen mach ich den Artikel weiter. --Klossi 20:12, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Uniform Ian Adnrew Troi Hallo, ich habe Deine Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht und leider erst danach Deine Begründung gesehen, die Du auf Klossis Diskussion gegeben hast. Das war vermutlich ein wenig schnell und nicht sehr überlegt, sorry. Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass wenn man ein extra Bild der ganzen Uniform hat auch dieses verwendet werden sollte. Das war ja von Anfang an der Sinn des Bildes. Wenn seine Quali schlecht ist müsste man überlegen, wo man einen Ersatz in besserer Quali herbekommt.--Bravomike 11:14, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Außerdem war mir bei dem Bild wichtig die Komplette Uniform zu sehen und hab auch lang nach dem Bild gesucht. Und du siehst auf dem Bild die Unterschiede zur Uniform aus den 2340er wie zb da ist noch der Gürtel dran und das würde man bei dem Portrai nicht sehen. --Klossi 15:05, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Dennis McCarthy Erneut muss ich vielmals um Verzeihung bitten. Das ist mir immer ganz besonders unangenehm, wenn ich anderen so in die Arbeit pfusche, aber ich hab das Hinweisschild schlicht übersehen. Wenn ich sehe, dass Quellen falsch angegeben werden bzw Episoden unsauber verlinkt werden, dann gibt's bei mir immer wie so eine Art Kurzschluss und ich muss das sofort beheben ;) Sorry, dass ich Deine Arbeit unterbrochen habe.--Bravomike 12:08, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Artikel Hallo, bitte füge bei neuen Artikeln wie Soundtrack immer gleich die wichtigen Infos wie Kategorie und Realworld and. Danke--Tobi72 22:00, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Julian Bashir Ich denke mal du meinst die änderung bei Julian Bashir, sieh mal ich hab den Abschnitt den du geänderst hast bereits unter alternative Zeitlinie gesetzt da muss man noch nicht die Vorlage rein, das währe ja doppelt gemoppelt. Außerdem wo es diese Vorlage noch nicht gab, wurden alternative Zeitlininen ja noch kursiv geschhrieben, das hab ich ja auch nicht getan, da ja die Überschrift sagt, dass es sich um alternative Leben in alternativen Zeitlininen handelt. --Klossi 15:39, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst halt beim Zurücksetzen keine Begründung geben und das kann manchmal schnell zu missverständnissen führen. --Klossi 17:05, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) 2010 2010 diese änderung war von dir, dachte das war damals ein anonymer User. --Klossi 18:06, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Achso ich dachte schon mir ist der Eintrag eben aufgefallen. --Klossi 18:14, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Tip! hi, ich finde gut das du dich um die Soundtracks kümmerst und wollte dir nur einen Tipp für recherche geben. bei musicbrainz.org findest du eine umfangreiche Metadatenbank. hier zb der caretaker soundtrack. alle daten aus musicbrainz stehen unter irgenteiner creative commons lizens, die glaube ich mit unserer lizens kompatibel. wir dürfen also kopieren.-- 15:46, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Shisma, ich freue mich darüber, dass du meine erstellten Artikel wirklich gut überarbeitest. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt mal wegen der Sidebar einigen. Ich finde, dass alle Soundtrack-Artikel einheitlich entweder eine wiki-sidebar oder eine normale sidebar haben sollten. Also ich fände es mit einem größerem Cover in der wiki-sidebar schöner. Was sagst du dennn dazu?-- 15:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also, eigentlich benutzen wir die {| class="wiki-sidebar" nicht mehr, eben weil sie breiter ist als die normalen Thumbs.-- 16:31, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :na ja schade. Ich fand das große Cover so schön. Wenn wir wirklich die wiki-sidebar nicht benutzen können, dann wärs besser alle Soundtrack-Artikel mit normaler Sidebaar auszustatten.-- 16:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also, ich hab mal schnell die Vorlage:Soundtrack-Sidebar erstellt. so funktioniert der Aufruf bisher: wenn dir noch was einfällt was da unbedingt rein sollte, kannst du bescheit sagen-- 17:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin auf jeden Fall mit der Soundtrack-Sidebar einverstanden. Vielen Dank dafür. Dan würde ich sagen, versehen wir jetzt jeden OST Artikel (zumindest da, wo ein cover ist) mit der Soundtrack Sidebar.-- 18:52, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wenn dir die bilder in der Sidebar zu klein sind, kannst du sie übrigens in Spezial:Einstellungen (unter Bilder) auf 300px stellen. dann sind sie genau so wie bei der class="wiki-sidebar" ;)-- 19:19, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Album Artist hey, nur kurz. Normalerweise hat ein Album einen so genannten Album Artist. das ist ein Künstler unter dessen Namen ein bestimmtes Album veröffentlicht wurde. wenn ein Album von mehreren Künstlern produziert wurde, gehört es jedoch trotzdem einem Album Artist an. Wenn nicht dann schreibt einfach VA für Various Artists. wir könnten ja noch ein zweites Feld für weitere beteiligte Künstler einbauen-- 16:15, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Können wir machen.-- 17:31, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) falls es wirklich mehrere Künstler sein sollten, mach es einfach so wie in Star Trek: Sound Effects From the Original TV Soundtrack: | Album-Künstler=Jack Finlay Douglas Grindstaff Joseph Sorokin verlinkt wird automatisch-- 18:09, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :OK. Werde ich in Zukunft machen.-- 18:10, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Begriffsklärung - Wildman Habe nun die Seite Wildman erstellt. Danke für die Anleitung, Soundtrek, habe wieder etwas Neues gelernt. --William.Riker 12:36, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo! Ich habe gerade die Weiterleitung Sovereign Klasse gelöscht und wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du ggf. den Link auf deiner Seite entsprechend anpasst. Wollte ja nicht auf deiner Seite rumpfuschen ;-) -- 20:43, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Personensidebar Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du eine Personensidebar aus dem Artikel Penk entfernt hast. Vielleicht interessierst du dich ja auch für die Diskussion zum Thema, die leider immer wieder ins Stocken gerät: Diskussion. --Pflaume 14:00, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re:Eine kleine Frage Wurde das begründet? Denn ehrlich gesagt finde ich es so optisch ansprechender und ich wüsste auch nichts, was per se gegen eine leere Spalte sprechen würde (wobei ich mich gerne eines Besseren belehren lasse). Wir sollten uns da auf eine einheitliche Darstellungsweise dieser Bilder festlegen und nicht aufgrund einer ungeraden Anzahl von Bildern diese in eine Reihe einquetschen - das mag bei 7 Bildern gerade noch aussehen, aber bei 9? Denn wir haben jetzt bei TNG, VOY, DS9 und TAS "große" Bilder, bei TOS und ENT "kleine". Ich wäre da für maximal 5 Bilder in einer Reihe. --Pflaume 09:04, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Bitte Hallo Soundtrek! Erstmal auch dir ein großes Lob für deine super Arbeit hier und dafür, dass du ein fürchterlich vernachlässigtes Thema zum Leben erweckt hast! Ich würde aber gerne doch noch eine kleine Bitte äußern: könntest du vllt für die neuen Artikel nachsehen, ob du einen Interwiki-Link in die MA/en setzen könntest? Wir haben nämlich trotz großer Mühe immernoch tausende Seiten ohne IWL und kaum Überblick. Und da gehen dann neue Artikel leider gleich mit unter. Wir haben zwar Spezialseite, Bot und eine genauere Liste, es wäre schade, wenn ich deine neuen Artikel irgendwann da einreihen müsste. Es ist manchmal auch nicht einfach, die passende Seite zu finden – ist ja auch nur eine kleine Bitte, also lass auch du dich davon nicht zu sehr von deinen eigentlichen Aktivitäten abhalten ;-) -- 22:38, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Habe deinen Austausch des Beverly Picard-Bildes bemerkt und wollte dich bitten in Zukunft bei Portrait-Bildern bitte unbedingt das 3:4-Format einzuhalten, soweit dies möglich ist. Als ich das Bild damals ausgewählt habe (Erstellung eines eigenen Screencaps - kann mitunter auch sehr zeitaufwendig sein - Zuschnitt ins 3:4-Format) ging es mir vor allem darum, ein möglichst gutes Bild ihres Gesichtes zu bekommen. Aber na gut, anscheinend magst du's freundlicher ;) Aber wie gesagt: bitte demnächst solche Bilder im 3:4-Format zurechtschneiden (möglichst mit eigenem Screenshot) --Pflaume 19:34, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Gibson Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, habs geändert. Und noch ein kleiner Tip: am besten immer gleich auf der Seite Memory Alpha:Liste der Wortklärungsseiten eintragen, das sichert die Übersicht. Hat Bravomike immer so gemacht, ich denke weil es übersichtlicher ist als die Kat. Habs schonmal gemacht. Gruß -- 23:59, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nur eine Kleinigkeit... ...und zwar habe ich eben die Vorlage:Sig gefunden. Die hast du angelegt und nutzt sie soweit ich sehe nur hier. Brauchst du die noch? In dem Namensraum ist sie nämlich eigentlich nicht richtig aufgehoben. -- 08:35, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Alles klar, dann lösch ich die mal. Danke! Ach so, vllt möchtest du ja die Sig aug der o.g. Disk noch ändern, damit da kein Redlink steht, wenn ich die Vorlage gelöscht habe? -- 08:51, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re: Kategorie:Moral und Ethik Danke für den Hinweis :). Vielleicht kannst Du mir noch nen Tipp geben, wie ich es hinbekomme, dass die Kat auch bei Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur als Unterkategorie geführt wird? In Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie hab ich sie schon eingetragen. Gruß--Joe-le 21:57, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt. Habs gemacht. Einfach eine Kategorie dazugefügt.--Tobi72 22:00, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Dankeschön--Joe-le 22:54, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re: Personen-Sidebar Keine Sorge, brauch dir gar nicht leid tun. Bedien' dich ;-) Hast du denn etwas bestimmtes vor? -- 14:28, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, dass die Breite dieser Sidebar in der MediaWiki:common.css unter div.Sidebar festgelegt ist. D.h., das könnte man dann nur zentral für alle Sidebars verändern. Kann ich aber irren. -- 14:34, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Solche Vorschläge kannst du gerne auf der Disk der Sidebar anbringen, die Bilder sind ja immernoch ein zentrales Thema. Was die Versionen angeht: hab ich mich auch schonmal drüber gewundert. Ich glaube, es soll warnen, dass wenn du die älteren Versionen überschreibst deren Änderungen am Artikel verlorengehen, nicht aber die Versionen in der History selbst. Es wäre also immernoch alles wiederherstellbar, aber man nimmt eben Edits an einer alten Version vor und stellt denn Artikel damit gewissermaßen auf einen alten Stand. Naja, oder so ähnlich... ;-) -- 14:48, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Hauptdarsteller VOY Was genau willst du denn damit? Das ist eine individuelle Auflistung, d.h. wie willst du es darstellen, wenn mal einer der Darsteller nicht dabei war in der Folge, oder wenn er keinen Text hatte (ergo auch kein Synchronsprecher), oder er/sie noch ne andere Rolle gespielt hat? --Pflaume 17:37, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich: Mir wär's lieb du würdest es sein lassen. Eine Vorlage sollte allgemein anwendbar sein und nicht nur mal eben wenn es passt. Außerdem musst du die Vorlage quasi nach der Pilotfolge wieder ändern, wenn die Ränge von B'Elanna und Tom rein sollen... Die Aktion bewirkt einen Flickenteppich. Sorry, dass ich da ein wenig allergisch reagiere, aber ich hab da nicht umsonst in den letzten Monaten so dran rumgewerkelt an den Darstellerübersichten. --Pflaume 17:48, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hab die Änderungen schon zurückgesetzt. Sorry, wollte da nicht so überreagieren. Wäre vielleicht besser, sowas in Zukunft anzukündigen und zur Diskussion zu stellen, bevor man es durchzieht. --Pflaume 17:55, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Darstellerlisten Voyager Ok, jetzt haben wir ein Problem: Wieso pfuscht du mir in meine Arbeit mit den Darstellerlisten rein? Nur weil ich ne kurze Auszeit für TAS genommen habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht auch weiterhin vorhabe die VOY-Listen zu vervollständigen. Wieso sprichst du das nicht vorher mit mir ab? Versteh mich nicht falsch: Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn mir jemand dabei helfen will (siehe auch Plasmarelais Anfrage vor einigen Monaten, auf meiner Diskussionsseite und meine Antwort darauf), aber das sollte unbedingt mit mir abgesprochen werden, da ich Teile dieser Listen (und die daran verknüpften Artikel, Bilder, etc) schon im voraus erstelle. --Pflaume 08:53, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Gerade bei solchen Langzeitprojekten ist eine Absprache immer wichtig. Und es die Zusammenarbeit ist im Grunde ja auch unkompliziert: einfach nur ein Eintrag auf die Diskussionsseite des Users setzen und fragen ;) Selbstverständlich freue ich mich über jede Hilfe, denn die Darstellerlisten zu überarbeiten kann eine Heidenarbeit bedeuten. Nach dieser [[:Benutzer_Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Archiv#Re:_Meinen_Respekt...|'Vorgehensweise']] ist es eben nicht damit getan einfach nur die Vorlage einzukopieren und die bereits im deutschen Artikel enthaltenen Gaststars einzukopieren. Ziel ist es ja, die Darsteller mindestens auf den Stand der MA/en zu bringen (wobei wir in einigen Fällen sogar weiter sind als die engl.sprachigen Kollegen). Oftmals muss man auch die Episoden selbst zu Rate ziehen (also: Anschauen, Untertitel checken, engl. Transkripte checken...) Natürlich mus man auch die deutschen Besonderheiten berücksichtigen: Ich arbeite auch zugleich mit Synchronsprecherlisten um die jeweiligen Sprecher den Rollen zuordnen zu können. Auch mit den Bezeichnungen (siehe Zuordnung zu den Abteilungen in der Sternenflotte) ist es nicht immer so einfach. Weitere Besonderheiten sind z.B. die englischen Sprecher, so landet Majel Barrett als Computerstimme eigentlich immer als Klammerzusatz unter "Weitere Synchronsprecher" hinter der deutschen Sprecherin, usw. Und dabei sind die sonstigen Arbeiten (Korrekturen an, oder Neuerstellung von Personen-/Darsteller/Synchronsprecherartikeln, Bilder raussuchen und hochladen, etc.) nicht mal mitgezählt. Du siehst also: so einfach ist das nicht mit diesen Listen. Ich kann dir daher nur denselben Vorschlag machen wie damals Plasmarelais: Nach VOY habe ich eigentlich vor mich endlich um TOS zu kümmern. Also würde ich vorschlagen: Stürz dich doch auf DS9. Ich steh dir dabei natürlich immer mit Rat und Tat beiseite. Einfach nur Fragen ;) --Pflaume 11:44, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Episodentitel Vielen Dank, dass du den richtigen Titel nachgeprüft hast! Keine Angst, ich möchte dich jetzt nicht zum Hauptbeauftragten für Episodentitel-Recherche machen, aber wärst du so nett und könntest auch noch für nachsehen? Dazu gibt es nämlich auch eine Diskussion:Translokalisation. Besten Dank! -- 15:03, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Spamer Bei sowas aufjeden Fall vorallem bei solchen dämlichen Spamer. Die Artikel müssen ja nicht eine Woche aktiv bleiben. Also bei sowas kannst du immer auf sofort löschen gehen da diese absolute sinnlos Artikel sind. --Klossi 09:50, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn was ist bin einmal am Tag mindestens on, auch wenn ich nicht immer zeit zum schreiben habe, da ich auch noch einiges zu tun habe. --Klossi 10:01, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) leere oder unbekannte werte in vorlagen hey, ich wollte dich nur bitten, bei Sidebars leere und unbekannte werte wie zB | Special Features= keine einfach leer zu lassen.-- 14:40, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :mach ich zukünftig.-- 16:06, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) RE: Linkfix bei Die Suche, Teil I Erledigt. Danke.--Tobi72 21:57, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für die Info. Das Problem ist, dass ich den kompletten Artikel offline bearbeite und die Änderungen, die jemand anderes macht, so oder so überschreiben würde. Schade, dass man "InArbeit" Artikel nicht automatisch für IP-User-Änderungen sperren kann.--Tobi72 20:14, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Namendarstellung der Darstellerlisten in den Serienartikeln Mir ist zum wiederholten Male aufgefallen, dass anonyme User die Namen in den Darstellerlisten der Serienartikel (wie Z.B. im Artikel DS9) ergänzt/verändert haben. Das jüngste Beispiel führte wieder zu einem Revert deinerseits mit der Begründung "Sisko wird im Vorspann nicht mit seinem zweiten Namen genannt". Jetzt nicht falsch verstehen: ich weiß um was es dir dabei geht und im Grunde genommen sehe ich das ähnlich: du willst die Listen kurz und knapp halten. Allerdings müsstest du bei deiner Begründung noch weitaus mehr kürzen. Nehmen wir nur mal DS9: Eigentlich darf da nach deiner Begründung bei Sisko nicht mal der Vorname Benjamin stehen. Gleiches gilt für Dax, O'Brien, Bashir und Kira. Wir sollten uns da noch mal zentral drüber unterhalten, ob wir die Namen per se komplett angeben (das würde uns einiges an Nach-Bearbeitung ersparen), oder nicht (und wenn dann wie). Wer entscheidet darüber, dass bei Sisko nur Benjamin stehen darf, aber bei Bashir Julien und Subatoi und bei O'Brien Miles und Edward? Ich wollte das hier ansprechen, weil das auch Auswirkungen auf die Darstellerlisten in den Episodenartikeln haben könnte. Ich war auch schon am Überlegen, ob man dort die Namen wie im Vorspann schreiben sollte, ober ob auch eine komplette Namensangabe sinnvoll ist. Wie schon geschrieben: mir geht es hier lediglich um eine einheitliche Vorgehensweise, damit wir nicht ständig die Änderungen von anonymen Usern in den Serienartikeln rückgängig machen müssen. --Pflaume 21:55, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin nach wie vor auch dafür die Rangbezeichnungen zu entfernen, da diese sich über die Staffeln hinweg z.T. verändern. Gerade DS9 ist ein wunderbares Beispiel dafür, dass es weder mit den Rängen noch mit den Namen im Vorspann klappt. Sisko ist zu Beginn Commander, später Captain. Kira ist erst Major, dann Colonel. Jadzia Dax wird in Staffel 1-6 eben nur Dax genannt. Wäre etwas komisch, wenn da kein Vorname stünde, bei Ezri aber schon. Ganz ehrlich: Ich denke es gibt nur eine sinnvolle Variante: Der volle Name ohne Rangbezeichnung. Das dürfte die Anonymen auch davon abhalten immer wieder Änderungen vorzunehmen. Zudem bleiben wir, was die Ränge angeht zeitneutral. Zudem würde ich Worf und Ezri im Falle von DS9 ans Ende der Auflistung setzen, da sie erst später zur Kernmannschaft dazustießen. --Pflaume 19:39, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal Personen-Sidebar Hallochen! Du hattest ja auch noch ein bisschen dran rumgetüftelt und da wollte ich fragen, ob du irgendwas erreicht hast. Ansonsten könnte man dann ja mal zusehen, dass die Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar ihrer Verwendung zugeführt wird. Aber das wollte ich nicht machen, wenn du vllt noch was wichtiges verändern möchtest. -- 11:42, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Oki, dann kann's ja losgehen :-) Was möchtest du denn machen, ich wär z.B. mit TOS & TNG für mich? Ist mir aber eigentlich nicht so wichtig :-) Gruß, -- 23:02, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja, eigentlich enthält doch gerade dieser Abschnitt die Eckdaten zur Person: Geb-Datum, -ort usw. Den würde ich eigentlich nicht so gern rausnehmen. -- 13:49, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Ach so, ja da gebe ich dir Recht. Das ist definitiv zu viel für die Sidebar. Aber vllt kann man einige Schlüsselpunkte angeben, wie: :::* 2346-2351 Akademie :::* bis 2365 Commander auf X :::* bis 2376 Captain der Y :::Oder so ähnlich. Die Details stehen ja dann im Artikel. Das dürfte doch reichen, oder? -- 14:01, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re:Exzellenter Artikel Vielen Dank für Glückwünsche :)--Joe-le 15:32, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry hab die Auszeichnung erstmal wieder Rückgängig gemacht, da ein exzellenter Artikel erstmal hier nominiert und schließlich abgestimmt wird. Ich hab den Artikel aber jetzt schon nominiert. --Klossi 21:28, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ok hab das Übersehen hey ich brauch Urlaub dann sag ich nur eins meinen Glückwunsch :) --Klossi 21:33, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Soren Sorry, musste deine Änderungen bei Soren übergehen, da ich mich des Artikels bereist angenommen und diesen ein wenig aufpoliert habe. Ich hoffe das Ganze ist auch im Sinne des anonymen Users ;) --Pflaume 18:47, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Darstellerübersichten DS9 Nur eine kleine Anmerkung: Sisko wird erst in Episode zum Captain befördert und Dax ist erst ab ein Lieutenant Commander. --Pflaume 21:45, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) huhu, ich habe das -Tag wieder entfernt. bitte mache es nicht wieder rückgängig sondern leere statt dessen deinen Browsercache. bei Firefox geht das mit alt+strg+r. dann sitzt wieder alles so wie vorher ;)-- 21:17, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :OK, habe ich gemacht. Warum kann man die -Tags denn nicht verwenden?-- 10:59, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) das Mediawiki-System verwendet xhtml. in xhtml gilt das -Tag als veraltet. da es keine semantische Bedeutung hat sondern nur einen visuellen Effekt erzeugt. Diese visuellen Dinge sollen in xhtml mithilfe von css (siehe meine Änderung in der common.css) gemacht werden. Browser stellen das Tag nur noch aus Gründen der Abwärtskompatibilität dar.-- 11:49, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :nun gut, ich kenne mich in HTML besser aus als in XHTML, jedenfalls danke für die info.-- 12:08, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) kein Problem. dabei sehe ich gerade das auch schon in der aktuellen HTML Version als deprecated gilt. naja, wenn du sonst mal was visuelles ändern willst, melde dich einfach bei mir :) -- 12:24, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC)